Una boda hecha pesadilla
by Bella p.chan
Summary: -Hee...Sakura...SE MI ESPOSA- me dijo de forma fría y autoritaria...el día de la boda...-Lo lamento Sakura, no voy a ir a la iglesia, no pienso casarme- esas palabras me destrozaron el alma. ¿que pasar? SASUSAKU 100% -También te amo Sakura-


**Hola amigos de traigo otra historia este es un one-shot más largo que el primero y es mas de humor espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

***Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

***La historia está en primera persona (narra Sakura) y después Sasuke (el cambio se produce en medio de la historia espero que no haya confusiones)**

***Es AU.**

***Posible OoC.**

** ¡UNA BODA HECHA PESADILLA!**

UFF…es el día mas agotador que he tenido en mi vida, quien diría que organizar una boda seria tan difícil, de seguro que si no tuviera la ayuda de Ino-cerda ya estaría muerta antes de poder casarme.

Solo falta una noche para mi boda y todavía no me creo que Sasuke Uchiha me haya propuesto matrimonio, estoy tan emocionada que no creo poder dormir en toda la noche.

Bueno hoy fue un largo día así que iré a tomar un baño, eso siempre me relaja, después me acostare y dormiré plácidamente en mi cama, en mi última noche como soltera, ya que mañana seré Sakura Haruno **de Uchiha**.

El agua está caliente, es refrescante, en este momento viene a mi mente aquella tarde que todo cambio, cuando nos decidimos a dar el gran salto hacia el matrimonio.

***FLASH BACK***

-_Sakura tenemos que hablar- ese tono en su voz me preocupo, esa era la frase que no quería escuchar ``tenemos que hablar´´, es el terror de todas las relaciones._

_-Si Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué ocurre?- le dije con un tono tranquilo, o bueno eso intentaba._

_Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una banca cercana, nos encontrábamos en un parque, llevábamos saliendo más de un año y ese se había convertido en el lugar favorito para nosotros, nos encantaba ese sitio, se sentía una paz y tranquilidad a demás de que era el sitio predilecto para besarnos sin que nos molestaran, lo cual a Sasuke le agradaba._

_Me senté y lo observe un buen rato, como estudiado sus movimientos, estaba aterrada, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?, ¿Por qué tuvo que comenzar con la frase ``tenemos que hablar´´?_

_¿Acaso ya todo había terminado, ya no me quería o es que conoció a alguien más?, tantas preguntas se me cruzaron hasta que él comenzó a hablar._

_-Mira, yo no ando con rodeos…..solo lo diré y tu aceptaras- me comunico, o creo que más bien me lo ordeno._

_-Sasuke-kun no entiendo….etto...¿Acaso me estas terminan... – comencé diciendo la frase lenta y suavemente pero no la pude concluir al sentir un fuerte brazo rodeando mi cintura, que con un continuo galón me deslizo hacia adelante para así poder ser atrapada en unos delicados y ardientes labios que me envolvieron en un muy apasionado beso. _

_Al separarnos, lo mire y pude notar un cierto rubor en sus mejillas, no podía creerlo nunca había visto a Sasuke avergonzado o ruborizado era algo tan extraño, tan poco usual._

_Se viro un poco al notar su rostro con tinte rojizo y continuo con su confuso comportamiento._

_-Hee...Sakura...__**SE MI ESPOSA-**__ me dijo de forma fría y autoritaria, eso le dio sentido a las cosas e hizo que mi corazón hiciera un vuelco debido a la alegría que me producían esas palabras._

_No era la forma más romántica, ni la más normal del mundo pero esta tenía el sello de Sasuke por todos lados y eso lo hacía perfecto. Sé que era muy difícil para el aceptar sus sentimientos, y que haya decidido preguntarme algo tan importante, decía mucho de nuestra relación._

_-Claro Uchiha, se no tengo de otra- lo dije con un tono de burla, al ver que realmente no me dejaba otra opción, al prácticamente ordenarme que aceptara anteriormente._

_Me acerque a él, me miro, y me dio una de esas sonrisas de medio lado que me embobaban al instante, lo mire con ternura y amor, lo bese tan delicadamente mientras enrollaba mis brazos en su cuello._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Cerré la ducha, realmente no se cuanto tiempo abre estado en el baño, pero eso me ayudo mucho a des estresarme de todo. Me dirigí hacia mi cama y caí como muerta en los tiernos brazos de Morfeo, que se habían convertido en las suaves sabanas de mi lecho, y dormí…..

.

.

.

.

Las campanas sonaban, las personas se iban acercando a la iglesia, los familiares esperaban ansiosos a los novios, las madrinas veían que todo esté listo, mientras que los padrinos conversaban sobre la despedida de soltero de la pasada noche.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, ni siquiera recordaba el haberme levantado en la mañana, solo sabía que era el gran día, el momento de mi boda.

La música de entrada comenzó a sonar y me encontraba caminando de la mano de mi padre hacia el altar y ahí en el lugar respectivo del novio no estaba **NADIE.**

**¿QUÉ?... ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTA UCHIHA SASUKE?...**

Intente tranquilizarme, pensando ``ya va a llegar, solo se retraso´´, mi respiración se acelero, me separe de mi padre y camine a donde se encontraba Ino-mi dama de honor-

-¿Y Sasuke?- le dije casi gritando.

-No lo sé, pensaba que ya estaba aquí- me dijo tan desesperada como yo.

En ese instante mi celular sonó, Ino era quien lo cargaba y había olvidado ponerlo en silencio.

-Contesta puede ser Sasuke-me comunico al ver que iba a apagar el celular.

-Tienes razón-conteste, he inmediatamente acepte la llamada.

_-Sakura- _me hablo una voz muy familiar.

-¿Dónde estás?, deberías estar aquí es tu boda- le respondí muy alterada.

-_Lo lamento Sakura, no voy a ir a la iglesia, no pienso casarme-_ esas palabras me destrozaron el alma.

-_Hola… ¿Estás ahí? ….Sakura…ahora te voy a cortar…cuídate- _dijo y termino la llamada.

-Que me cuide…MALDITO DESGRACIADO…te detesto Sasuke Uchiha te detesto- grite con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, quería matarlo, destruirlo, lo odio…lo odio.

.

.

.

.

.

-Haaahaaa…..haahaa- me desperté asustada, enojada, y sofocada. En ese momento estaba jadeando, parece que todo había sido un sueño.

Que espantosa pesadilla, no puedo ni imaginar que eso ocurra realmente. Dirigí mi mirada a la mesita de noche que tenia junto a mi cama, y vi mi celular, sin dudarlo llame a Ino.

-_Hola...Sakura…son las 2:30 de la mañana y mañana es tu boda ¿Por qué me llamas?-_ dijo algo somnolienta.

-Ino tuve una horrible pesadilla de que Sasuke me abandonaba en el altar- le confesé con unas pequeñas gotas que caían de mi rostro.

-_Hay Sakura no te asustes Sasuke, nunca te abandonaría, ya vete a dormir que tienes que prepararte para mañana_- me dijo, y le hice caso, me despedí de ella dándole toda la razón sobre el asusto y colgué para volver a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Otra vez me encontraba en el altar esta vez todo era perfecto, después de tan turbia noche, esta era mi recompensa, estar al lado del mejor hombre del mundo.

-Haruno Sakura- dijo el sacerdote- aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto- dije con voy firme y decidida.

-Uchiha Sasuke- continuo el sacerdote- aceptas a Haruno Sakyura para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto- respondió.

-Si alguien sabe algún motivo por el cual esta pareja no deba unirse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- pronuncio en padre.

El Padre estaba a punto de bendecirnos cuando…

-**Yo me opongo…Sasuke-kun es mío**- se escucho una voz a lo lejos. Todo el mundo se conmociono por lo sucedido y empezó a cuchichear, hasta que la dueña de la voz salió a la luz.

Era nada más y nada menos que Karin, una ex-novia de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun y yo nos amamos….es la verdad y para probarlo yo estoy esperando un hijo de él- grito la peli-roja exaltada.

¿Qué?, eso es mentira, no puede ser posible, me vire a ver a Sasuke haber que hacía, si pensaba reaccionar o no.

-Es verdad ese niño es mío- pronuncio esas palabras tan sínicamente.

-TE ODIO SASUKE TE ODIO- grite….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me volví a despertar, de la misma forma que la primera vez o creo que más alterada, no puedo creer que haya vuelto a tener otra pesadilla acerca de la boda. Ya sé que voy hacer no voy a dormir más hasta la boda, cuando este casada podre dormir todo lo que quiera, hasta mientras no. Me reusó a tener otra pesadilla.

_/****/_

Llego el día de la boda, todos mis amigos me desearon suerte por lo que voy hacer y el usuratonkachi de Naruto, no se ha alejado de mí en ningún momento desde que le pedí que fuera mi padrino.

Estoy parado en el altar esperando que a Sakura se le ocurra aparecerse, ¿cuánto más piensa tardar?, no soporto que todo el mundo me ande mirando como muñeco de torta.

Comenzó a sonar la canción de entrada, ella ya apareció, junto a su padre, está muy bella, mejor dicho radiante.

-Estas hermosa- le dije tomando su mano y dándole una sonrisa de medio lado que se le fascinan. Ella no contesto, tal vez está nerviosa.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de….

-Deténgase padre- hablo Sakura con voz firme.

-Sakura ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte algo molesto.

-Escúchame Uchiha, me canse de que me trates así, ni pienses que vas a casarte conmigo, no te soporto, no podría vivir ni una semana junto a ti. Eres un engreído, un petulante, egocéntrico, orgulloso, prepotente, obsesivo, sínico, ególatra, impulsivo, manipulador desafiante, mezquino, impaciente, celoso y ninfómano. Te lo juro no sé ni cómo tu madre te soporta, me largo- dijo cogiendo la cola de su vestido y caminando hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

Me quede perplejo, con el orgullo herido, todo lo que esa mujer había dicho eran falacias. No me voy a quedar así. Aunque la ame yo…

.

.

.

.

.

-Teme despierta…Sasuke ¿Estás bien? –

Escucho esa molesta voz, ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme en una habitación desconocida para mi, era muy amplia, se parecía a un cuarto de hotel.

-Oye…Teme- esa molesta voz me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué Naruto qué quieres?- le dije con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, a la vez que me intentaba levantar de lo que se asemejaba a una cama pero muy incomodo.

-Me tenias muy asustado, Teme, desde hace rato que estas balbuceando cosa incoherentes, como que te vengarías de Sakura por insultarte, que odiabas las bodas cosas así- hizo una pausa, parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa y continuo- A demás me preocupaba el golpe que te diste ayer.

-¿Qué golpe?- dije secamente, al ver como la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchaba.

-No te acuerdas, ayer estábamos en tu despedida de soltero y- se detuvo para reír a carcajada.

-Habla usuratonkachi- le exigí.

-Está bien- dijo calmándose un poco pero igual con la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro- te pasaste un poco de copas y empezaste a hablar tonterías, y a confesarte con nosotros. En un momento inesperado te levantaste no recuerdo bien por qué y empezaste a gritar ``amo a Haruno Sakura´´, luego caminaste unos pasos más, te reíste como loco y sin darte cuenta te tropezaste con la java de cerveza y te caíste por las escaleras que se encontraban al lado, jajajaja fue tan gracioso teme debí grabarlo, te hubieras visto, jajajaja.

Estaba atónito como pude ser tan estúpido para emborracharme, y hacer tremendas tonterías, y ahora este idiota no va a parar de recordármelo en la vida.

-Cállate Naruto, ¿Cuánto falta para la boda?- pregunte intentado cambiar de tema.

-Ah eso…bueno 1 hora dattebayo…- me dijo tan frescamente.

*Tock Tock*

Se escucho que golpearon la puerta de la habitación. Me acerque a abrir y no me inmute al saber que era Ino.

-Sasuke quiero que hables con Sakura, ella está muy nerviosa- comunico la rubia preocupada por su amiga, parecía algo serio, y después de esa pesadilla hasta yo estaba nervioso.

-Iré cuando termine- le dije y le cerré la puerta prácticamente en la cara, no quería hablar más, solo iba a tomar un baño vestirme e ir a ver a Sakura.

-Apresúrate dattebayo- dijo Naruto saliendo del cuarto.

_/****/_

No he dormido mucho y esas pesadillas me dejaron muy nerviosa realmente tengo miedo de que algo malo pase.

Me levante de la silla que estaba frente a la ventana, ya me había cansado de ver el paisaje era un día hermoso, pero no estaba tan animada como para disfrutarlo, me dirigí hacia un gran espejo en el cual vi el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto, lo elegí junto con Hinata-chan, ya que los gustos de Ino son algo estrafalarios.

Es strapless, totalmente blanco, en la parte de arriba tiene delicada y sutil pedrería que la hace lucir muy elegante, en la mitad del vestido hay un pequeño laso hecho a la perfección el cual lo hace ver muy tierno, pero a la vez atrevido y la parte final la falda es larga con pequeños vuelos redoblados con sutileza de tal forma que se deslizan graciosamente con el viento.

Mi cabello está recogido en un moño alto, pero hay mechones de cabellos ondulados en el frente de mi cara, que resaltan mi piel.

*Tock Tock*

El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, al abrirla lo vi, a mi futuro esposo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda – dije intentando esconder mi nerviosismo.

-Sakura siéntate- me dijo señalando la silla, en la que anteriormente estuve sentada.

Tome asiento rápidamente, sé que viene a reprocharme mis nervioso, a decir que confié en él, me dará un beso y se ira, siempre hace lo mismo, y me gusta cuando lo hace, pero a veces pienso que no me entiende.

-Sakura no estoy aquí para reprocharte- me dijo suavemente, ¿Acaso se abra dado cuenta de algo en mi rostro?

Cerró la puerta, camino hacia donde yo estaba sentada y se puso en canclillas en frente de mí, me miro fijamente, de una manera tan autentica y transparente que me transmitió plena paz que era lo que yo necesitaba.

-Sakura, te confesare que también estoy nervioso, no es solo la boda, es toda nuestra vida juntos, nunca he tenido un compromiso tan serio como este y- hizo una breve pausa como si lo siguiente que diría fuera algo había estado reprimiendo- yo tengo miedo…

Hubo un silencio profundo en todo el lugar, el se levanto y camino hacia la puerta como si su misión ya estuviera cumplida, rápidamente me levante y lo abrace fuertemente por la espalda.

-Yo también tengo miedo Sasuke-kun, pero contigo a mi lado seré valiente, superaremos lo que sea porque yo te amo- al terminar mis palabras las lagrimas salieron por mis ojos, no quería llorar, pero fue algo no pude controlar.

Sasuke cogió mi mano derecha, galo hacia delante, para traerme frente a él y esta vez su marida había cambiado, me miraba como con deseo pero a la vez amor.

Me acerco más a él y me beso dulcemente, nos separamos, pero unimos nuestras frentes para reposar uno cerca del otro y en ese momento escuche….

-También te amo Sakura- lo dijo tan bajo, tan imperceptible que me costó escucharlo.

Instantes después se alejo de mí, me tomo la mano y me saco de la habitación.

-Me canse de esperar, vamos a casarnos ya- dijo y sin más entro en la capilla que se encontraba afuera del hotel en donde estábamos.

La gente nos quedo mirando, todavía no llegaba todos, mi padre se sorprendió al vernos entrar y solo nos siguió como si supiera que estuviera pasando. Ino con rapidez, pidió que pusieran la música para disimular, cuando llegamos al altar todo fue mágico, nuestros miedos se fueron y fuimos nombrados formalmente **MARIDO Y MUJER**.

**FIN**

**Jajajaja hola esta historia se hizo larga, pero me gusta mucho…..espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado…no soy buena escribiendo humor esto es lo más cercano a lo que voy a llegar creo jajajaja espero que dejen reviews si creen que me los merezco….si quieren dejar observaciones háganlo díganle a sus amigos que lean, para saber si les gusta mis historia para poder seguir escribiendo….bueno etto …...Ahhh si todavía no subo la conti de pequeño pedazo del paraíso ya está cerca esa también va hacer un poco larga bueno los dejo…cuídense nos vemos chaus **


End file.
